La part de moi qui t'appartient
by SalemaW
Summary: Parce qu'aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, les cupidons se raconteront la merveilleuse mais compliquée histoire d'amour entre un ange du Seigneur et un chasseur. Happy ending.


Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

Destiel et happy ending.

Bonne lecture !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Castiel sentait sa grâce diminuer peu à peu. Lentement mais sûrement, il se rapprochait de la mort. Cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de miracle, juste son corps inanimé sur un sol trop froid. Il soupira. Sa décision était prise.

\- Bonjour Sam.

\- Salut Castiel.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils devant la pâleur de son ami.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je m'affaiblis de jour en jour. Sam, d'ici un mois, je ne serais plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Cas … On ne peut pas t'aider ?

\- Non Sam. J'ai déjà été sauvé tant de fois. Le temps est venu pour moi. J'ai apprécié ton amitié. Sincèrement.

Le géant offrit une accolade à l'ange.

\- Dean est au courant ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Hey ! Salut Cas' !

L'aîné Winchester venait de pénétrer dans la cuisine. L'ange le regarda. Une dernière fois. Castiel s'approcha alors de lui. Dean sursauta.

\- Cas'… Espace personnel.

\- Non.

L'ange posa ses mains de part et d'autre du visage du chasseur et le fixa. Dieu que ce regard vert lui manquerait.

\- Dean, je t'aime, pardonne-moi.

Alors que Sam manqua de s'étouffer, ne s'attendant pas à ce que l'ange se déclare enfin, Castiel embrassa passionnément son humain, une larme roulant sur sa joue.

\- Adieu mon amour. Adieu Dean.

Il lui caressa la joue et disparut, sous le regard interloqué de Sam. Dean cligna des yeux.

\- Sammy, pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

\- Dean … Cas' vient de …

\- Mais de qui ou quoi parles-tu ? Allez Samantha, arrête de délirer !

Dean avait l'air heureux. Le cadet soupira. Castiel avait effacé la mémoire de son frère, afin que celui-ci ne souffre pas de sa disparition.

Xxxx

Trois jours plus tard.

\- Dean, ça va ?

Le chasseur était extrêmement pâle.

\- Je crois que je suis malade, mais …

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Dean …

\- J'ai l'impression étrange qu'il me manque quelque chose.

Sam se retint de grimacer.

\- Laisse tomber.

Xxxx

Cinq jours plus tard.

Dean était de plus en plus irritable et pâle. Excédé, Sam le coinça dans sa chambre.

\- Parle !

\- La sensation de vide que je ressens est de pire en pire. J'ai la putain d'impression de m'être fait voler un morceau d'âme.

Le cadet grimaça. Il se sentait coupable.

\- Dean, écoute …

\- Sam, non, toi, écoute ! On ne peut plus chasser à cause de mon état qui empire de jour en jour. On doit trouver pourquoi je me sens si incomplet.

\- Très bien.

Sammy s'installa dans la bibliothèque. Après un moment d'hésitation, il envoya un sms à Castiel.

« Dean pense qu'il lui manque un bout de son âme. »

« Sam, c'est impossible. Ne … Ne me contacte plus, s'il te plaît. Je n'aurais pas la force de voir Dean à nouveau. »

Xxxx

Dix jours plus tard.

Castiel n'était désormais plus capable de se lever du lit du vieux motel où il avait trouvé refuge. Plus que quelques jours et il disparaîtrait à jamais. Il referma les yeux, avec pour seule et unique compagnie, les souvenirs de son humain.

Du côté des chasseurs, rien n'allait plus. Sam s'inquiétait pour son frère. Frère qui semblait n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

« Sammy, quand je ferme les yeux, je ne vois que du bleu. »

« Sam, je suis vide. »

Il entendit alors un cri de joie.

\- Sammy ! J'ai trouvé ! Il existe un sortilège pour localiser un fragment d'âme.

Le cadet se contenta d'acquiescer. Bien que Castiel ait cru bien faire, Sam ne pouvait pas regarder son frère dépérir à petit feu sans agir.

\- Je vais conduire Dean. On va retrouver ce qu'il te manque. **On va trouver Castiel et le sauver. **

Sam avait désormais la confirmation à l'une de ses hypothèses : Dean ne pouvait survivre à Castiel.

Xxxx

Treize jours plus tard.

Sam gara l'Impala devant un vieux motel sordide.

\- Sam … quelque chose m'attire ici.

\- Je te suis.

Dean marchait difficilement, épuisé au moindre mouvement. Il avait maigri et son teint était blafard.

\- Là, dans cette chambre.

Sam crocheta la porte et ils entrèrent dans la minuscule pièce. Castiel, étendu sur le lit miteux, était parfaitement immobile. Plus pâle que la mort, il semblait vivre ses derniers instants, si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ce qu'il te complète Dean. Cas' est la partie manquante de ton âme. Cas' est ta vie.

Le chasseur jeta un regard perplexe à son frère.

\- Sammy, tu délires là ? Depuis quand j'ai changé de bord ? Je m'en souviendrais …

\- Fais-moi confiance pour une fois. Touche-le.

Au point où il en était, Dean était prêt à tout et n'importe quoi. Il s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit et posa sa main sur le bras de l'homme. Il eut un violent flash et la mémoire lui revint.

\- Cas' ! Cas' ! Hey, réveille-toi ! CAS ! Putain, Sam, pourquoi Cas' ne se réveille pas ? Pourquoi il m'a effacé la mémoire ?

\- Dean, Cas' va …

\- Ne le dis pas. Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase.

Le chasseur s'approcha du visage de l'ange.

\- Cas', je serais plus gentil avec toi. Mais ne meurs pas Cas', je t'en supplie.

\- Dean, agit avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Une larme roulant sur sa joue, il embrassa délicatement son ange. La Grâce de Castiel se mit alors à luire fortement et ses ailes se déployèrent, désormais bien visible. Il ouvrit les yeux.

\- Cas' !

L'ange lui sourit. L'amour que son humain lui portait l'avait sauvé. Même la mémoire effacée, il avait réussi à le retrouver.

\- Merci.

Dean l'enlaça. Il avait failli perdre son ange. Plus jamais il ne le laisserait partir. Plus jamais. Derrière eux, Sam sourit, soulagé et heureux.

 **Parce que Dean et Castiel étaient des âmes sœurs.**

 **Parce que sans Dean, la Grâce de Castiel ne luirait plus jamais pareil.**

 **Parce que sans Castiel, Dean ne pourrait plus jamais être complet.**

 **Par qu'aujourd'hui et pour l'éternité, les cupidons se raconteront la merveilleuse mais compliquée histoire d'amour entre un ange du Seigneur et un chasseur.**


End file.
